


Juegos Convenientes

by MoskaFleur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy ha conseguido el papel de Rey de los piratas en la obra de su instituto y decide hacer una fiesta en casa con sus mejores amigos. ¿Qué pasará cuando decidan... jugar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Convenient games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260113) by [MoskaFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur)



 

_~Ding Dong~_

 

\- ¡Voooooooooyyyyyyyyy! - gritaba Luffy mientras corría por el pasillo.

 

\- Te vas a caer, y me voy a reír. Sólo te lo digo – le dijo Ace desde su cuarto.

 

\- ¡Ya veremos quién se cae antes, dormilón! - Luffy llegó al rellano y abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¡Nami, Robin! - Luffy se lanzó encima de ellas, y las abrazó.

 

\- ¡Luffy suelta, que me vas a despeinar, ¿no ves que me he rizado el pelo?! - Nami se zafó de sus brazos.

 

\- Nami, venga, no seas coqueta, es una fiesta informal, ¿no, Luffy-kun?

 

\- ¡Claro, no había que venir elegante ni nada de eso, qué rollo sino!

 

Nami resopló, tenía que haberlo esperado.

 

\- Oigo ruidos ahí al fondo, ¿está tu hermano en casa? - preguntó la morena echando una ojeada hacia el pasillo.

 

\- Está, pero se va a ir, ha quedado – Luffy cerró la puerta y las hizo un gesto para que le siguieran hacia el salón. Allí había globos, bebida, comida a raudales y una radio, aparte del mobiliario normal.

 

\- ¿Ha quedado?¿El día de tu fiesta? Por cierto, felicidades, Luffy, me alegro de que te dieran el papel – dijo Robin sonriente mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

 

\- ¡Gracias! Sí, pero a mi me da lo mismo, ¡con que estéis vosotros!

 

\- Eso, felicidades, aunque ya te lo dije en clase, ¿Y con quién ha quedado, si puede saberse? - dijo Nami con curiosidad mientras se servía un canapé bastante cutre. Era un trozo de pan con un cacho de queso encima, se notaba que lo había hecho Luffy, era tan improvisado, espontáneo y sencillo como él. _*Ninguno lleva carne... seguro que tiene una bandeja con carne para él solo, ¡qué egoísta!*_ rió la pelirroja.

 

\- Ni idea, preguntádselo a él – Luffy daba saltitos de acá para allá. Estaba deseando que llegaran todos los invitados.

 

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

 

\- Ya voy yo... - dijo Ace caminando por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta y sin mirar siquiera quien era fue a mirarse a un espejo del salón. Se estaba arreglando para salir.

Eran Usopp, Franky y Brook.

 

\- ¡Chicos!¡Qué bien, ya estamos casi todos! - gritaba Luffy emocionado.

 

\- Usopp, no me dijiste que iba a estar Robin, joder, me habría puesto más gomina o algo – susurró el peliazul, y Usopp rió.

 

\- Brook, ¿quieres quitarte esa jodida careta de esqueleto de una vez? ¡Me da grima!

 

\- Nami-san, querida, lo haré cuando me dejes ver tus bragas – e hizo una reverencia.

 

\- NUNCA – respondió la pelirroja con una mirada demoníaca, cosa que aterró a Brook y se escondió tras Robin.

 

Todos fueron tomando asiento, Nami en una butaca, Usopp encima de un puf, Franky al lado de Robin en el sofá, y Brook, lo más alejado posible de Nami, sentado en un cojín en el suelo. En realidad intentó sentarse al lado de Robin, pero Franky le lanzó una mirada asesina y decidió que era mejor elegir otro sitio.

 

\- ¿Pero quién falta?¿Sanji, no? - preguntó el narizotas haciendo un gesto a Nami para que le pasara una lata de cocacola.

 

\- Y Zoro – respondió Franky que ya estaba bebiéndose la suya.

 

\- Bueno, a ése mejor no le esperamos – dijo Nami, y todos rieron – Creo que venía con Sanji, como viven cerca... ¡Uh, Ace, qué guapo! No me había fijado... ¡Estás que ardes! Por cierto – su mirada se tornó malévola. Ace aún estaba arreglando su pelo. Buscaba un estilo descuidado muy estudiado. Éste le hizo un gesto de que estaba escuchándola con la cabeza - ¿con quién has quedado? - las miradas de Robin y Nami intimidarían a cualquiera.

 

\- Ah, con Marco y Smoker. Vamos a ir de fiesta. Conocen un local bastante guay, según dice, vamos a ver si es verdad. Se llama Birds... o algo así.

 

\- ¿Marco y Smoker no se llevaban fatal? - preguntó Robin. La cara de Nami era un poema, estaba a punto de romper a reír. _*No sé si Ace sabe dónde se está metiendo*_ pensaba.

 

\- Sí... - hizo una pausa – pero ambos querían llevarme a ése local hoy precisamente, así que les propuse ir los tres, y bueno, no se quejaron demasiado. No sé por qué se llevan tan mal, la verdad.

 

\- Me pregunto por qué será... - Nami miró a Robin con picardía – bueno, pues pásalo bien... ya nos contarás... qué tenía de especial ése local... - Ambas seguían manteniendo esas miradas que hacían que los chicos tuvieran escalofríos, y reían por lo bajo. Sabían algo que ellos no, éso seguro.

 

\- Ah... claro – Ace empezaba a desconfiar. Sus miradas le ponían la carne de gallina – bueno yo me voy ya... - se dirigió hacia la puerta sin darlas la espalda y sonriendo de forma nerviosa. Justo cuando iba a salir, llamaron de nuevo al timbre. Abrió y eran Sanji y Zoro – Mira que sois tardones – Sanji hizo un amago de ir a replicar, pero Ace le cortó – bueno, pasad, que yo me largo, esas dos me dan miedo... - recogió el sombrero de vaquero del perchero y salió.

 

\- ¡¡¡¡Y para colmo se pone ese sombrero!!!! - Nami y Robin no podían parar de reír. Todos las miraban sin comprender – A ver, ignorantes, es un local gay, y hoy hay fiesta semáforo. Es una fiesta muy promiscua, al entrar, te ponen un sello en alguna parte visible del cuerpo: de color verde, si estás libre, amarillo, si tienes una relación abierta, lío, rollete, o eres muy exquisito, y rojo, si tienes pareja. ¡Pero claro, ¿quién va a una fiesta así y se pone uno rojo!? Pobre Ace... no va a poder sentarse en un mes...

 

\- Es que Marco tiene pinta de ser un semental... - decía Robin dejando ver su faceta pervertida.

 

\- ¿Y has visto a Smoker? Al pobre Ace le va a arder el culo mañana – rió Nami, que no se quedaba atrás.

 

Las caras de los chicos estaban completamente rojas.

 

\- ¿Qué es “gay” Robin? ¿Y por qué le va a arder el culo a mi hermano? - preguntó el ojinegro.

 

_*Ignoraré la segunda pregunta*_ \- Mmm... ¿sabes lo que es hetero? - respondió ésta.

 

\- No

 

\- Entonces te lo diré cuando crezcas.

 

\- ¡Que tengo 17 años, soy mayor ya!

 

\- Lo siento, “capitán”, pero tienes que ser aún mayor me parece a mí... - dijo con una risita.

 

\- ¿”Capitán”? - interrumpió Sanji entrando en la habitación mientras se encendía un cigarro.

 

\- Efectivamente, le han dado el papel de “Rey de los Piratas” en la obra que preparaban en el club de teatro del instituto – contestó Nami orgullosa.

 

\- Así que ése era el motivo de la fiesta... - Zoro entró en la habitación – Por cierto, perdonad el retraso.

 

\- No pasa nada, Marimo. Ya sabemos que es de nacimiento – comentó el rubio, y todos rieron.

 

\- ¡¡¡¡Cejas de sushi, no empieces que acabamos de llegar!!!!

 

\- Bueno, ¿y cual es el plan? - Franky intentaba acercarse a Robin en el sofá sin que ella se diera cuenta.

 

\- ¡Pasarlo bien! - gritó el moreno.

 

\- Buen plan, sencillo, fácil de recordar – dijo Usopp con sarcasmo.

 

\- Voy a servir unos canapés decentes... es imposible que Garp no tenga comida de verdad en la nevera. A propósito, ¿dónde está? - dijo el rubio.

 

\- Tenía trabajo, llegará mañana supongo – respondió Luffy. Sanji se perdió por el pasillo.

 

Zoro se sentó en el suelo – ¡Cuando vengas traeme sake!

 

\- ¡Mueve el culo y cógelo tu! - se oyó la voz de Sanji desde la cocina.

 

\- Mmm podríamos jugar a “Yo nunca” - dijo de repente Usopp.

 

\- ¿Cómo se juega? - contestó curioso el peliverde.

 

\- Parece mentira que no sepas cómo se juega, Zoro-kun – rió la morena – qué jovencitos sois.

 

\- ¡Hey! Qué yo sí lo sé – respondió Franky, que seguía intentando acercarse sin mucho éxito, pero Robin ya empezaba a percatarse de sus intenciones.

 

\- Yo también, Robin-san, soy mayor que tú, ¡respeta a tus mayores! – Brook se hacía el ofendido.

 

\- Bueno, el juego consiste en que alguien dice “Yo nunca... lo que sea”, y todos los que lo hayan hecho alguna vez en su vida, tienen que dar un trago a la botella. Es básicamente un juego para emborracharse, y rápido, si se sabe escoger las acciones correctas, claro.

 

\- Suena interesante, yo aguanto bien el alcohol – rió Zoro con sorna.

 

\- Juguemos pues, será divertido – dijo Nami.

 

Sanji llegó y depositó una bandeja con deliciosos canapés de paté con piña encima de una mesita. Y le dio una botella de sake a Zoro, después se sentó en el reposa-brazos de la butaca Nami, que estaba al lado de Zoro.

 

\- Vaya, qué amable estás hoy, cocinero – sonrió Zoro con arrogancia.

 

\- Sólo la he traído porque sabía que la necesitábamos para el juego. Os he oído desde la cocina. No pienses que lo hice por ti, marmota verde.

 

\- Ya, ya, eres mi sirviente, ahora silencio, cara diana – disfrutaba mucho peleándose con él.

 

\- ¡¡¡Te voy a... !!! - antes de que pudiera darle una patada a Zoro, Nami le sujetó del brazo y Sanji se detuvo y la sonrió.

 

\- Comencemos – comentó Brook mientras se ponía a pasear por la habitación – Esperad – se paró frente a la ventana – ¿éso no es un ciervo? ¡Ahí afuera hay un ciervo! - Luffy corrió hacia la ventana como una exhalación, y pegó la cara al frío cristal.

 

Usopp también se levantó, y fue a ver – ¡no es un ciervo, es un reno, ignorante! Pero... ¿¡Qué demonios hace un reno en tu jardín, Luffy!? - Brook aprovechó el momento de distracción y le quitó el sitio a Usopp – ¡maldito seas...! - acabó sentándose en otra butaca – ¡me gustaba ése puf! – de repente, todos ignoraron el hecho de que había un reno en el jardín.

 

\- ¡A mí también, se adapta a mis curvas, mi cuerpo necesita ser cuidado! – dijo el músico.

 

\- Eres un hombre, ¡¿qué curvas vas a tener?! - gritó Zoro.

 

\- ¡Sanji-san también es un hombre, y tiene curvas! – respondió Brook.

 

Zoro rió a carcajadas cayendo de espaldas - ¡¡Las cejas!! Hahahahahahaha – Sanji iba a golpearlo de un momento a otro.

 

\- Brook, no te lo diré de nuevo, quítate esa careta – Nami resultaba amenazadora.

 

\- Enséñame tus bragas.

 

\- Nunca.

 

\- ¡Bueno, vamos a jugar ya, pesados! - interrumpió Luffy. Todos asintieron.

 

\- Empiezo – dijo Nami sonriente - … “Yo nunca... he follado con nadie en un tejado”.

 

\- Nami, ¿qué es follar? - La pregunta de Luffy les dejó a todos blancos.

 

\- Luffy, tú no bebes – respondió Usopp sonrojado. Sanji y Robin bebieron. Franky se sonrojó al ver lo atrevida que era aquella arqueóloga.

 

\- Me toca – dijo Robin - “Yo nunca he... viajado al extranjero impulsivamente”

 

\- Vaya preguntas, Robin... - Nami parecía decepcionada

 

\- Buscaba una con la que Luffy pudiera beber un poco aunque sea – rió. Se acercó al oído de Nami, y le susurró – Si emborrachamos a Luffy, que no creo que tarde mucho, se dormirá, y podremos hacer preguntas buenas... - Nami sonrió astuta. Robin, Nami, Luffy, Franky y Sanji bebieron.

 

\- “Yo nunca he... mantenido relaciones con un amigo/a” - Franky tiraba fichas, por si había suerte. Robin, Franky y Sanji bebieron.

 

\- ¡Bien!¡Me toca!¡”Yo nunca... he... comido caca”! - Luffy esperaba que alguien bebiera, pero se limitaron a mirarle con cara de circunstancias.

 

\- Nadie, Luffy – respondieron todos a la vez.

 

\- “Yo nunca he comido carne” - todos miraron a Brook con una sonrisa esperanzadora, Luffy iba a empezar a beber. Todos bebieron. Pero Luffy cayó al primer trago.

 

\- ¿¡No me lo puedo creer, ya se ha dormido!? Zoro, ¿¡qué le has hecho!?

 

\- Oye, ¡no es culpa mía, el que sufre narcolepsia es Ace! - respondió el aludido. Brook le colocó un cojín bajo la cabeza y le dejó dormir.

 

\- Bien, ahora vamos a empezar a jugar de verdad. “Yo nunca... he espiado a una mujer mientras se cambiaba” - Usopp, Brook y Sanji bebieron.

 

\- ¡¿¡Usopp!?! ¡No me lo esperaba de ti! - dijo Nami escandalizada.

 

\- ¡Tranquila, sólo miré a Kaya!

 

\- ¡Eso no es excusa! - respiró hondo – en fin, sigamos...

 

\- “Yo nunca... he bebido hasta la inconsciencia” - dijo el peliverde. Todos le miraron y pensaron _*mentira, más le vale beber*_. Sanji, Franky, y Zoro, por obligación de sus compañeros, bebieron.

 

\- “Yo nunca he tenido relaciones con personas de mi mismo sexo” - el cocinero necesitaba saber si podía empezar a imaginar a la pelirroja teniendo sexo con otras mujeres, sólo pensarlo... se le caía la baba. Nadie bebió. _*Aburridos mentirosos*_ pensó.

 

\- “Yo nunca he pasado alcohol a la boca de otra persona con un beso” - Nami miró a Robin con picardía, ésta sonrió y cogió la botella. Ante la mirada de todos, tomó un sorbo pequeño, acercó a Franky hacia sí y le besó, pasándole la bebida. Franky estaba rojísimo, pero reaccionó y se lo bebió antes de escurriera por su barbilla.

 

\- Creo que tengo que tomar otro trago, entonces – dijo Franky entre risas, aún sonrojado.

 

\- “Yo nunca... he... soñado cosas calenturientas pensando en alguien de ésta sala”

 

\- Robin, Robin, Robin... ¿qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya? - dijo Usopp acomodándose. Robin, Franky, Sanji y Brook, bebieron.

 

Al cabo de unos cuantos tragos más, el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto a todos, y en la sala predominaban las risitas y la música.

 

\- ¡Hey, tíos, juguemos a botella! - dijo Franky de repente.

 

\- Vale, Sanji, quítale la botella a Zoro y pásamela – comentó Usopp. Sanji se agachó a la altura de Zoro, que abrazaba la botella como si fuera un tesoro.

 

\- Marimo... pórtate bien y dame la botella, venga sé buen chico... - le decía con tono infantil.

 

\- No. Es mía, búscate tu propia botella, cara arroba.

 

\- ¡Dámela, cara kiwi! - Sanji se abalanzó sobre él y comenzaron a forcejear.

 

\- Son unos críos... - murmuró Robin. Y Franky la dio la razón como un niño bueno que quiere contentar a su maestra.

 

Una vez Sanji le hubo quitado la botella, se la pasó a Usopp – Bien. Reglas: la hacemos girar, a quien le toque, tiene que elegir entre beso o atrevimiento. En la opción de beso, se hace girar la botella de nuevo para ver con quién te toca; el primero es un pico, si os toca dos veces seguidas, morreo, si os toca tres veces, os encerramos en una habitación durante 20 minutos. Entended que si sale tres veces, tiene que ser el destino – rió – En la opción de atrevimiento, puede ser cualquier cosa, menos besos, claro está. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

 

\- No, yo no quiero jugar.

 

\- Zoro-san, no seas aguafiestas – respondió Brook desde el puf.

 

\- No voy a jugar, no quiero besar a nadie de ésta sala, y me aterra saber qué clase de pruebas de atrevimiento me impondríais. No puede salir nada bueno de ésto.

 

\- Zoro... - la expresión de Nami se tornó sombría y aterradora.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Vas a jugar.

 

\- No, que va.

 

\- Oh, sí que lo harás, porque resulta que el otro día te dejaste unas de tus katanas de kendo en mi casa cuando hicimos el trabajo de historia, y si no juegas, no sólo no te la devolveré, sino que la empeñaré.

 

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

 

\- Pruébame – Nami era aterradora, todos estaban de acuerdo – ...me pregunto cuánto me darían por ella...

 

\- ¡Maldita seas, arpía! Está bien... - Zoro bufó. Cómo la odiaba.

 

\- ¡Oi, Marimo, no te metas con mi pelirroja que te arranco el campo de golf que tienes por cabeza!

 

\- ¡¿Quieres pelea?! - Zoro se puso en pie, y ambos se miraron fijamente. Sus miradas chocaban como si de rayos se tratasen. Pero Robin los hizo calmarse con su voz tranquilizadora.

 

\- Bien, tiro – Usopp la hizo girar – ¡Nami!¡Beso o atrevimiento!

 

\- Joder... pues no me hace gracia ninguna... pero bueno, atrevimiento. No eres Sanji o Brook por lo que no tengo tanto miedo.

 

\- ¡Que enseñe las bragas! - gritó Brook revolucionándose en su puf.

 

\- ¡Cállate!¡Lo decide Usopp, no tú! - Nami temía precisamente ése tipo de peticiones.

 

Usopp sonrió pícaramente – Lo que ha dicho Brook.

 

\- Hijo de... Paso, doy prenda – y se quitó la chaqueta.

 

\- Nami, no van a parar de pedirte que hagas ese tipo de cosas... así que, si sigues así, acabarás desnuda, que para el caso da lo mismo... - Robin tenía razón.

 

\- Mierda, ¿¡en qué hora acepté jugar a ésto!?

 

\- Ahora prueba de tu medicina, ¡arpía felina! - Zoro reía.

 

\- Al final te hostio, ya verás – respondió Sanji dando una calada al cigarro.

 

Nami tiró - ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya, te ha tocado, Roronoa Zoro... ! Mwahahaha – rió de forma diabólica y todos se estremecieron – Elige, beso o atrevimiento.

 

\- Ni de coña elegiré beso, no voy a besar a Robin, porque está con Franky...

 

\- Técnicamente no, sólo se han dado antes un beso, aún puedo soñar – interrumpió Brook.

 

\- … no voy a besar a Nami, porque la mataría si me la acercáis. Y no pienso besar a un hombre.

 

\- Eres obtuso y cerril, Zoro – dijo Usopp.

 

\- Eres muy cerrado – comentó Sanji.

 

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Besa tú a un hombre! ¡Besa a uno de los que estén en la sala! - Zoro le estaba poniendo a prueba, a ver si era hipócrita o no.

 

\- ¡Lo haré si me toca! - Sanji le respondió a gritos sin mucha confianza en sus palabras.

 

\- Éso ya lo veremos, cara tornado.

 

\- Bueno ya, ¿no? Zoro, que no te vas a escaquear... - Nami se quedó pensativa - ¿Atrevimiento? Mmmm, bien, vas a... acariciarle el pecho a Sanji.

 

\- ¡Y una mierda!¿¡Qué clase de atrevimiento es ése!?

 

\- Nami, cariño, si quieres yo acaricio tu turgente y voluptuoso pecho, pero no hagas que me toque ese marimo, anda – Sanji lloriqueaba.

 

\- Zoro, hazlo, o prenda.

 

\- ¡Prenda! - se quitó la camiseta y la dejó en el suelo entre Sanji y él. Quería tenerla cerca y vestirse en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

 

\- Aburridos – murmuró Nami.

 

Zoro tiró – Usopp, elige.

 

\- Mmm atrevimiento.

 

\- Llama por teléfono a Kaya y declárate – contestó tajantemente.

 

\- ¡Venga ya, no me fastidies! si me declaro... tiene que ser en persona... no así... Prenda. - se quitó la camiseta y la tiró hacia una esquina del salón – haced algo o acabaremos todos desnudos, y a mí las orgías no me van – rió a carcajadas, pero no demasiado alto. No quería despertar a Luffy, que seguía en el suelo dormido como un lirón.

 

Usopp tiró – Brook, Brook, Brook... escoge, atrevimiento o beso.

 

\- ¿¡Qué preguntas más absurdas!? Beso, por supuesto.

 

\- ¡Por fin alguien lo elige! – rió el narizón, e hizo girar la botella para ver con quién le tocaba - ¡Nami! - rió a carcajadas – venga, besaos, besaos.

 

\- Tsk... - a la peliroja no la hacía ninguna gracia.

 

\- Venga... sólo es un piquito, además, Brook no está tan mal, ¿verdad que no, Brook?

 

\- Por supuesto que no, soy un sex-symbol, y lo sabéis.

 

\- Bueno, al menos tendrás que quitarte esa careta de una vez.

 

\- ¿Por un beso de Nami-san? Por supuesto, querida - Se levantó del puf y se acercó hacia donde ella se encontraba, se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura y se acercó levantando ligeramente la careta, lo suficiente para darle un pico. Pero cuando estaba a punto de dárselo, Nami le hizo la cobra.

 

\- ¡Prenda! - se quitó los zapatos de tacón y los dejó en el suelo, apoyados en su butaca.

 

\- ¡Nami-san, me ofendes! - Brook quería ese beso.

 

\- Pues no te ofendas, no quiero que tengas material en formato memoria para masturbarte luego – contestó muy seria la pelirroja.

 

\- Me lo voy a imaginar de todas formas, ¡¡Yohohohoho!! - Brook se dio la vuelta para ir a su asiento, pero descubrió que Usopp se lo había robado - ¡Traidor!¡Pagarás cara tu osadía!¡Devuélveme mi puf! - empezaron a forcejear. Brook intentaba sacarle, pero Usopp hacía fuerza con el culo hacia abajo y no conseguía que el otro le despegase.

 

De repente, sonó el móvil de Usopp, y éste lo cogió, se levantó y fue al pasillo a contestar.

 

\- ¡Bien, recuperé mi valioso puf...! ¡¡¡Yohohohoho!!! - Brook había caído en la locura, todo por un simple puf. Todos le miraban con cara de circunstancias y de pedir paciencia.

 

Usopp apareció de nuevo en la sala – Lo siento chicos, tengo que ir a buscar a Kaya. Acaba de salir de una fiesta, está muy borracha y no está lejos de aquí. Tengo que asegurarme de que llega bien a casa – fue a recoger su camiseta.

 

\- Usopp, si me entero de que te has aprovechado de ella en ése estado, chantajearé a Zoro con que tengo su katana y haré que con las otras te corte las pelotas, le diré a Sanji que las cocine, buscaré al reno del jardín y se las daré de comer – dijo Nami.

 

\- Primero, jamás lo haría... - se despidió de Brook echándole una mirada agresiva por haber recuperado su puf, y le revolvió el pelo al saco de patatas durmiente en el que se había convertido Luffy - … Aunque la haya espiado mientras se cambiaba una vez que la llevé de compras... - se despidió de Franky chocando el puño y de Robin con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla - Segundo, felicidades, habrías conseguido que Sanji y Zoro trabajasen en equipo – les hizo un gesto con la cabeza como despedida, y éstos no sabían ni qué responder a lo que acababa de decir -Y tercero, no creo que los renos coman carne – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nami, que aún seguía enfadada por aceptar la petición de Brook de pedirla que enseñara las bragas, y salió de la casa antes de que la pelirroja pudiera levantarse y pegarle.

 

\- Bueno, sólo quedamos seis... porque Luffy no cuenta – comentó Robin divertida.

 

\- Entonces dejemos de jugar, ¿no? - respondió Zoro intentando huir de aquella trampa mortal.

 

\- Roronoa Zoro.. tú de ésta no sales limpio, te lo advierto... vas a jugar... y lo vas a pasar mal... Mwahahahaha – Nami había enloquecido, sentía poder sobre aquel peliverde. Zoro estaba aterrado, tanto que se acercó un poco a Sanji sin darse cuenta. Robin, Franky y Brook lo estaban pasando en grande con aquella escena. Y Sanji disfrutaba viendo a Zoro aterrado, tan vulnerable al lado de su ardiente pelirroja que resultaba tan dominante.

 

Brook tiró - Robin-san, elige, beso o atrevimiento.

 

\- Beso – respondió ella. Franky se puso nervioso al instante, no quería que ella besara a otro chico. Que besara a Nami no le preocupaba tanto...

 

\- Bien, bien, Robin-san... qué atrevida... ¡Me gusta! Yohohohoho – volvió a girar la botella, y ésta vez apuntó a Nami – Nami-san... siento comunicarte, que estarás en mis fantasías ésta noche aunque no me hayas besado, Yohohohoho.

 

\- Tsk, maldito seas... en fín, si es Robin, no pasa nada, tengo clara mi sexualidad – rió, y ambas se dieron un pico. Sanji empezó a sangrar de forma exagerada por la nariz, y cayó de lado sobre el regazo de Zoro.

 

\- Oi, ero-cook, apártate de mí, no me manches con tu pervertida sangre – intentó levantarlo, pero toda la sangre que permanecía en el interior de su cuerpo parecía haberse repartido entre su cabeza y su entrepierna; y al intentar levantarlo, el rubio oponía resistencia inconscientemente.

 

Robin tiró – Sanji-san – Sanji se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada, y se quedó en su posición inicial, con la mano apoyada entre Zoro y él, sobre la camiseta de éste, intentando no caerse, pues aún le duraba el mareo – elige, beso o atrevimiento.

 

Sanji no dudó - ¡Beso! - *¡Tengo posibilidades de besar a Nami-swan!* Robin volvió a tirar.

 

\- Con... - la botella terminó de girar – Zoro – todos estallaron a carcajadas ahogadas para no despertar al pelinegro.

 

Zoro y él pusieron cara de espanto, y se miraron. Sanji respiró hondo y se acercó a él para besarle. El rubio notaba el pulso algo acelerado. _*¿Qué...?*_

 

\- ¡Prenda! - gritó Zoro tirándose hacia atrás aterrorizado. Nami y Robin parecían algo decepcionadas. _*Malditas fujoshis*_ pensó.

 

\- ¡Luego dices que no soy capaz de besar a un hombre de ésta sala! - dio una calada a su casi acabado cigarrillo – iba a demostrarte que no soy un hipócrita, pero mejor así - _*¿Estoy... decepcionado? No puede ser*_ \- Además el que se quita prenda eres tú – sonrió con arrogancia.

 

Zoro aprovechó su posición para quitarse los zapatos y tirarlos hacia atrás – Ala, ya está. Nos acabo de ahorrar toda una vida de pesadillas nocturnas. Dame las gracias – sonrió.

 

El cocinero ocultó un poco la cara bajo el flequillo mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo - No... - murmuró en un susurro. Fue sin querer, en un tono tan bajo que nadie lo oyó. _*¿Lo he dicho en alto?*_ O casi nadie.

 

_*¿Qué...ha....? Es igual*_ \- Tira, ero-cook – respondió Zoro cambiando de tema.

 

Sanji tiró, volviendo a la normalidad – Franky, elige.

 

\- Beso - respondió éste guiñándole un ojo a Robin.

 

Sanji volvió a tirar – ¡Nami! - lloriqueó - ¡Franky, quítate prenda ahora mismo!

 

\- ¡No lo dudes! - Franky se quitó la camiseta hawaiana que llevaba y la dejó en el reposa-brazos del sofá. Sanji respiró hondo aliviado.

 

Franky tiró – Brook... ¿beso, no?

 

\- ¡Cómo me conoces! Si fueras mujer, ya te habría tirado los trastos.

 

Volvió a tirar – Gracias... supongo – se estremeció – Zoro – todos volvieron a reír.

 

\- Éste juego me odia. Botella, pensé que éramos amigos – respondió el peliverde. Sanji no podía parar de reír.

 

\- Zoro-san... no voy a quitarme ninguna prenda, es un reto personal. No me agrada besar a un hombre, pero sí me agrada dejarte sin posibilidad de rechazar otro beso – Brook se levantó de su puf y caminó hacia Zoro lentamente – sería divertido para todos. Además, eres el único que ha rechazado todo hasta ahora...

 

_*¡Maldito fudanshi!*_ ~~(N/A: No sé si es fudanshi, fundashi o fundanshi, nunca lo he sabido)~~ \- ¡Prenda! - gritó Zoro con desesperación. Se quitó los pantalones mientras Brook volvía a su asiento, más que satisfecho.

 

\- Vas a acabar desnudo, Roronoa Zoro – comentó Nami con mirada malévola - Y todo por perder tus objetos en casas ajenas... lo _pierdes_ todo, y luego te _pierdes_ tú – todos rieron - … no me sorprendería que algún día _perdieras_ un ojo o algo por el estilo.

 

\- Arpía usurera... - murmuró el citado.

 

\- Vale, ¡ya está, te voy a hostiar! - Sanji, que seguía apoyado en la camiseta de Zoro, utilizó esa mano para sujetar su peso mientras le daba una patada con un movimiento típico de breakdance, que le golpeó en plena cara, haciéndole caer hacia atrás de espaldas.

 

\- ¡Sanji-san, qué ritmo! Podrías ser bailarín, ¡Yohohohoho!

 

Zoro permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, el golpe le había dejado algo aturdido. Giró la cabeza para observar a su agresor. Sanji había recuperado la posición inicial con sorprendente rapidez y delicadeza. _*Sigue apoyado sobre mi camiseta, ¡me la va a manchar, ha cocinado los canapés con las manos descubiertas!*_ se pasó la mano derecha por el rostro buscando un chichón, sangre, o algo parecido, pero no había nada, y se incorporó en silencio, mientras el resto charlaba de... quién sabe qué, ya no prestaba atención. Sanji movía los dedos acariciando la camiseta arrugada del peliverde. Éste frunció el ceño extrañado.

 

\- Oi, no me la arrugues más de lo que ya está – le dijo el peliverde. Sanji se giró hacia él y le miró sin comprender. Había dejado de hacerlo. ¿Había sido inconscientemente? - Emm... no importa. - _*Me siento raro*_.

 

\- Bueno, seguimos – Brook tiró – Sanji-san, otra vez, ¿qué eliges ahora?

 

\- Atrevimiento, por variar – sonrió.

 

\- Muy bien, ¿qué reto podría imponerte... ? - el enmascarado se quedó pensativo.

 

\- ¡Que acaricie el pecho de Zoro! - dijo Nami con malicia en sus ojos.

 

\- ¡Nami-swan! ¡No seas cruel conmigo, yo no soy como él! - el rubio trataba de conmover a la pelirroja con miradas lastimeras desde el suelo, mientras ella le observaba con superioridad desde la butaca, como si de un trono se tratase.

 

Nami le acarició bajo la barbilla atrayéndole hacia ella de forma sensual - Sanji-kun... es la única forma de fastidiarle, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? - detuvo su acción a unos 10 cm de su cara.

 

\- ¡Síiiiiiiii! ¡Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn! - Sanji cayó hacia atrás impulsado por la sangre que le salió de la nariz.

 

\- ¡Sanji! ¡Más cuidado, vas a mancharme los zapatos, y la sangre sale muy mal! - gritó Nami enfurecida.

 

El rubio hizo un gesto de comprensión y miró a Zoro – podría quitarme prenda pero... - _*Podrías hacerlo perfectamente, sí, ¿pero?*_ \- Si Nami-swan me lo pide, no puedo negarme - _*Muy bien, repítete eso a ti mismo*_

 

\- Cocinero... no me toques.

 

\- Oi, marimo, que solo es una caricia... - _*Mierda, se me vuelve a acelerar el pulso. ¿¡Qué mierda me pasa!?*_ \- … ni que te fuera a violar – Sanji rió con cierto nerviosismo, que pasó desapercibido para todos menos para la arqueóloga. El rubio le miró relativamente serio y, aún apoyado sobre la camisa del peliverde, alargó el otro brazo para tocarle.

 

Zoro hizo una mueca de desagrado. No podía quitarse más prendas. Sólo le faltaba quitarse la ropa interior, y no pensaba hacer eso por nada del mundo. Estaba empezando sudar. Así que, finalmente, dejó que Sanji hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

El rubio colocó la mano sobre su pecho, justo bajo el cuello, y comenzó a bajarla en una caricia, sin dejar de mirarle.

 

_*¡Mierda! ¿Qué... por qué... ¡me siento así?! ¡Ésto es absurdo!*_ pensaba el peliverde. Tragó saliva.

 

Sanji estaba dejando que esa caricia durara demasiado; es más, estaba pasando al vientre ya. Zoro se sonrojó ligeramente y se estremeció, cosa que Sanji notó, pero no dijo nada.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que su rubor desapareciera y no fuera atisbado por sus nakamas, pero alguien pareció apreciarlo, incluso a través de una máscara.

 

\- Zoro-san, te estás sonrojando – comentó Brook.

 

Zoro apartó el brazo de Sanji de un manotazo – ¡Deja de decir estupideces! - hizo parecer que el sonrojo lo había producido el gritarle a Brook con tanta fiereza.

 

Sanji se recolocó en el sitio sin levantar la mano de su camiseta. _*¿Qué acaba... de... pasar... ?*_

 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Esto... - Sanji intentaba volver a la realidad tras haberse abstraído durante unos segundos – Tiro – y así lo hizo – ¡Robin-chwaaaaannnn!

 

\- Atrevimiento – respondió ella con una pícara sonrisa.

 

\- Robin-chwan... - Sanji se encendió un nuevo cigarrillo - …nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera contigo... - terminó diciendo de forma pensativa y pervertida.

 

\- Eh, sin pasarte – respondió Franky protector.

 

\- Entendido, entendido... - puso cara pensativa y miró a Brook – amigo mío, acepto sugerencias.

 

\- Sanji-san es una hermosa persona. No me gusta repetirme pero... ¡pídele que enseñe las bragas! - Brook brincaba en su puf.

 

Franky se había alterado, pero Robin le cogió la mano – No te preocupes, Franky – le sonrió cálidamente, y éste se derritió.

La morena se quitó la chaquetita que llevaba – Prenda.

 

\- Debimos haberlo esperado... - contestaron los pervertidos a la vez.

 

Robin tiró – Nami.

 

\- Atrevimiento

 

Antes de que Robin pudiera decir una palabra, Brook dio un salto en el puf - ¡BRAGAS!

 

\- Ya ni siquiera dice la frase completa – comentó Zoro divertido.

 

\- No – respondió la arqueóloga – Tienes que... llevarte a Luffy en brazos hasta su cama.

 

\- ¿¡Qué mierda de atrevimiento es ése!? - respondió Zoro.

 

\- Bueno, no es un atrevimiento, pero es una prueba. Si se despierta, tendrá que dar prenda, si lo consigue no. Quiero que Luffy esté en su cuarto porque al final le vamos a despertar con tantas risas.

 

\- Si... pero... es que es bastante malo. Es un regalo, básicamente. No es justo – contestó el peliverde.

 

\- Somos chicas, nos ayudamos entre nosotras – hizo una pausa – fastídiate.

 

Zoro murmuró algo y puso mala cara – Las chicas se ayudan entre ellas, los chicos nos jodemos entre nosotros... Bueno, ellos a mí, porque soy el único casi desnudo de la sala – miró mal a Brook.

 

\- Zoro-san, no es nada personal... es que me divierte.

 

\- ¡Esa razón es aún peor! - Zoro hizo un amago de levantarse e ir a golpearle.

 

Brook se cubrió la cabeza aterrorizado con los brazos y encogió las piernas, convirtiéndose en un ovillo. Posición de defensa: armadillo - ¡Yohohohohoho!

 

Sanji y Franky reían con aquello.

Nami se levantó, aceptando dicho reto, cogió a Luffy en brazos con cuidado y se dirigió a su cuarto. Pesaba muy poco, era algo más bajito que Nami, y de complexión delgada y fibrosa. Ni un gramo de grasa, sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alimentos que ingería diariamente. Lo depositó con bastante facilidad en su cama, le arropó, y salió cerrando la puerta. Después, volvió al salón.

 

\- Misión cumplida – respondió sentándose en su butaca.

 

\- Arpía suertuda y tramposa... - murmuró el peliverde, a lo que Sanji le puso mala cara.

 

Nami tiró – Sanji-kun, elige.

 

\- ¡¡¡Beeeeesoooo, Nami-swaaaannn!!! - canturreó poniéndole morritos a la pelirroja.

 

Con expresión seria e imperturbable, volvió a tirar - ¿¡Quéeeeee!? ¡Mierda! - le había tocado a ella.

 

Sanji no paraba de revolverse en el sitio, sangrando por la nariz y sonrojándose. Canturreaba y murmuraba cosas en alguna lengua muerta.

 

*Cocinero pervetido... * pensó Zoro.

 

\- Supongo que no tengo más remedio... No voy a quitarme la camiseta, ni la falda... - Nami respiró hondo y se acercó a él – Sanji-kun, un pico, de una décima de segundo, ¿entendido? ¡Si intentas algo, te juro que desearás no haber nacido!

 

\- ¡Es imposible que deseara eso, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias...! -Sanji intentaba erguirse un poco, mareado por la pérdida de sangre. Su sueño iba a hacerse realidad. _*¡¡¡¡Voy a besar a Nami-swan!!!! ¡Creo que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida!*_

 

 _*¡Espera, ¿qué?! ¡Estaba seguro que de Nami no aceptaría, incluso pensé que preferiría quedarse en cueros!*_ la expresión de Zoro se tornó preocupada inconscientemente.

Nami y Sanji se acercaban poco a poco, parecía que tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. El peliverde notaba sus propios latidos desenfrenados hasta en las sienes, tenía un nudo en la garganta. _*No... ¡No la beses! Joder... Pero, ¿por qué... ? No quiero que la bese... *_ \- ¡NO!- gritó Zoro sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. Ambos se separaron, y todos se le quedaron mirando - ¿Qué? - él pensaba que lo había pensado, no que lo había dicho en alto.

 

\- ¿Por qué no? - dijo Franky con curiosidad.

 

\- ¡Eso, marimo, ¿por qué no?! ¡No me lo estropees, joder! - Sanji despertaba de aquel sueño de cuento de hadas.

 

\- Porque... - Zoro empezaba a darse cuenta de la situación. _*¡Mierda!¡¿Y ahora qué digo?!*_. Buscó a Robin con la mirada, y por su expresión pudo deducir que sabía por donde iban los tiros. _*Joder, Robin, ¡ayúdame!*_. Le vino la inspiración – ¡porque no es justo para Brook! - todos le miraron extrañados – Sí... emm... Brook y Nami tenían que haberse besado... ¡y Nami eligió prenda, y Brook se quedó sin beso! Y ahora Nami no se ha quitado prenda.

 

\- Puede no quitarse prenda y besar a quien quiera, el juego no prohíbe eso – dijo Sanji sacándole la lengua a Zoro – Además, entiendo que quiera besarme. ¡Mírame!

 

\- Sólo veo al mismo imbécil de siempre, no veo nada especial en particular – respondió Zoro negándose a mirarle a la cara.

 

\- Zoro, si no me he quitado prenda, es porque no puedo quitarme ninguna más, creeme – respondió Nami con cara de circunstancias.

 

\- Podías haberte quitado el reloj, es un accesorio, eso vale – comentó la morena. _*Gracias, Robin*_ pensó el peliverde.

 

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Prenda! - respondió la pelirroja más feliz que un regaliz.

 

\- Os odio. Que lo sepáis. Yo sólo lo comento – dijo Sanji muy serio – a ti sobre todo – miró a Zoro – tu eres el que lo ha fastidiado.

 

Zoro le sonrió con demasiada felicidad.

 

\- ¡Maldito marimo! ¡Encima no estés orgulloso! - le asestó una patada, pero ésta vez, Zoro la paró con el antebrazo.

 

Sanji tiró – Uh, ¿yo mismo? Supongo que vale de todos modos, elijo beso – se giró a mirar a Nami – algún día te quedarás sin ropa de la que deshacerte, y tendrás que besarme en ropa interior, piénsalo, preciosa – comentó guiñándole un ojo. A Nami se le puso la piel de gallina y le dio la mano a Robin pidiendo auxilio – volvió a tirar – No me jodas, maldito marimo, ¿otra vez?

 

\- Quítate prenda, yo no puedo, ero-cook...

 

\- No - _*¿No?*_

 

\- ¡¿No?! - respondieron todos al unísono sorprendidos.

 

\- No – dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo - te voy a demostrar que no soy un hipócrita – se retiró el cigarro de los labios, se acercó a él rápidamente evitando que le esquivara, y depositó un suave beso sobre los del peliverde – hecho. Sigamos.

 

\- Nami-san, ¿estás sangrado por la nariz? - preguntó Brook divertido – se te está pegando de Sanji-san.

 

Nami se limpió con una servilleta – estoy bien – todos rieron, incluso Sanji, aunque algo distraído. Todos rieron, menos Zoro, que se había quedado en estado de shock.

 

 _*¿Qué...? Oh, joder... No puede ser... *_ Zoro estaba en otro planeta. El planeta de las cejas rizadas. _*Me... ¡¿Me gusta Sanji?!*_ Franky le tiró una lata de coca-cola vacía a la cabeza para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

 

\- Zoro, ¿te has enamorado de repente o qué? Hahahaha – dijo el peliazul.

 

Zoro se sonrojó, y volvió a disimularlo con una contestación a gritos - ¡¿Qué mierda dices?! Sólo me he quedado traspuesto... me pasa cuando bebo.

 

\- No, cuando bebes, te duermes, aunque viene a ser lo mismo – dijo el rubio con sorna, ocultando su propio sonrojo bajo su amplio flequillo rubio.

 

\- Ero-cook... no me cabrees... - Zoro cogió la botella y tiró – Brook.

 

\- Beso

 

\- Pervertido – volvió a tirar – ¡Sanji! – Zoro estalló a carcajadas.

 

\- Sanji-san... te aplico el mismo trato que a Zoro... porque quiero ver dónde acaba todo ésto...

 

Sanji notó como un escalofrío recorría su espalda - ¡Brook!¡Ni te levantes!¡Prenda! - se quitó los zapatos y los tiró hacia atrás.

 

\- Me rechazáis todos, tendré que llamar a mis chicas para que me consuelen... Yohohohoho

 

\- ¿Tus chicas, quiénes? - preguntó la morena.

 

\- ¡Shakky-san y Cindry-chan, por supuesto! - respondió Brook enérgicamente, recolocándose en el puf.

 

\- ¡Oh, qué sorpresa! - Robin rió amablemente.

 

Brook tiró – ¡Franky, elige!

 

\- Beso – intentaba por todos los medios que le tocara con Robin de una vez.

 

Brook volvió a tirar – ¡Sanji-san! ¡Yohohohoho!

 

\- Sanji, no puedo quitarme nada más... sólo me queda el tanga...

 

\- ¡Quién te manda venir descalzo y con esas pintas!

 

\- ¡Joder, vivo en la playa y apenas salgo de allí, no necesito más!¡Además, he venido en taxi!

 

\- Es igual, ya me quito yo algo – Sanji se despojó de su camisa y la tiró junto a sus zapatos.

 

Franky tiró – Zoro, ¿qué eliges?

 

\- Atrevimiento - _*Será mejor que arriesgarme a otro beso... *_

 

\- ¿Qué le pongo chicos?, no se me ocurre nada ¿Sugerencias?

 

Robin le susurró, algo que sólo el oyó, al oído y después soltó una leve y sensual risita. Acababan de comprar a Franky como si fuera un mueble.

 

\- A petición de la hermosa Nico Robin... Zoro, tienes que oler el cuello de Sanji durante 10 segundos. Coloca la cara pegada a su cuello y aguanta – Franky estaba compinchado con la malévola arqueóloga.

 

\- Seguro que las matanzas en fiestas de las películas de terror empezaron así... - la expresión del peliverde era terrorífica.

 

\- Sino, da prenda, Zoro-kun – comentó Robin divertida – o tú, Sanji-san.

 

 _*¿¡Me está probando!? Zoro no puede quitarse más prendas, y yo sólo tengo una más... los pantalones... Pero sí me la quito ahora... no podré quitármela más adelante me arriesgo a acabar dándome un beso con Franky o Brook*_ El rubio puso mala cara ante tal pensamiento _*De Zoro, sin embargo... Joder, es que ésto es muy raro*_ Se frotó la cabellera rubia y opuso resistencia a sonrojarse. En su cabeza se estaba librando un dilema emocional - ¡Prenda!

 

La expresión de la pareja del sofá, reflejaba total satisfacción, le habían llevado por donde habían querido. _*Malditos sean... *_ pensaba el cocinero.

Zoro respiró aliviado.

Sanji se despojó de su pantalón, quedando en ropa interior, al igual que el peliverde.

El rubio tiró – ¡Nami-swan... !

 

\- Atrevimiento, definitivamente, no pienso volver a elegir beso – contestó completamente seria – es demasiado traumático.

 

\- Bien, hazme un baile sexy.

 

\- ¿¡Quéeeee!? - respondieron todos al unísono.

 

\- ¡Eso no vale! ¡Di otra cosa!- Nami estaba aterrada.

 

\- Sí que vale – rió el rubio con picardía – lo que no vale, son besos, pero de bailes sensuales no hemos dicho nada...

 

\- Te odio, Sanji... - Nami se puso en pie.

 

 _*¡¿Va a hacerlo?!*_ pensaron el cocinero y el peliverde.

 _*Aún puede ser el mejor día de mi vida, después de todo... *_ Sanji rió para sí y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyándose en el suelo con los codos, para así tener una visión mejor de la pelirroja.

Zoro se levantó en cuánto ésta empezó a menear las caderas, y se fue al baño. No quería estar presente, porque sentía que iba a ponerse celoso o algo por el estilo. ¡Cómo odiaba a Nami!

Nadie se interpuso en su camino. El rubio estaba demasiado embelesado viendo los movimientos de la pelirroja intentando contener una hemorragia nasal.

 

 _*Ese estúpido cocinero*_ caminaba por el pasillo hacia la mencionada habitación _*¿De verdad... me gusta? Esto es raro... *_ Llegó al baño, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se colocó frente al espejo, sobre el lavabo. *Pero cuando me ha tocado... mirándome así... * se echó agua fría a la cara para intentar aclararle las ideas. _*Y luego, me ha besado... ¡joder se me erizó todo el pelo del cuerpo!*_ Se sentó sobre la tapa del váter, y se echó hacia delante, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, intentando pensar con claridad, con las manos en la cabeza.

 

El rubio, ignoraba que el peliverde había salido de escena. Recorría con la mirada la figura de Nami. Comenzó a escrutarla de arriba a abajo, cuando llegó a sus tobillos, giró un poco la cabeza inconscientemente, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato acariciando la camisa de Zoro. Es más, no había movido la mano de aquella prenda casi desde que se sentó. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el dueño no estaba. _*¿Y... Zoro?*_ Ya no prestaba atención a la pelirroja imponente.

Miró a Robin, y ésta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando dónde estaba el desaparecido.

 

\- Es suficiente, Nami-san – Sanji se levantó, y fue hacia el oscuro pasillo. Sabía en qué habitación estaba, porque era la única en la que podía verse una luz bajo la puerta.

 

 

_~ Toc, Toc, Toc~_

 

\- ¿Quién es? - respondió Zoro en voz baja, sin siquiera moverse.

 

\- Caperucita, te traigo pasteles – respondió Sanji desde fuera, que estaba apoyado en la puerta con el brazo.

 

\- Lárgate

 

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan borde? Ábreme. A no ser que estés cagando, en ese caso, me iré.

 

\- No estoy cagando – respondió Zoro cada vez más enfadado – pero no voy a abrirte.

 

\- Bueno, pues abro yo – Sanji entró de repente – te recuerdo que ninguna habitación de ésta casa tiene pestillos... por eso de que Ace se cae dormido en cualquier sitio... supongo que Garp no quiere que se ahogue en la ducha en uno de sus ataques de sueño repentinos – cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 

\- Lo había olvidado... - Zoro seguía sin moverse.

 

\- Oi... - el rubio se agachó frente a él, quedando en cuclillas - ¿Te encuentras mal?¿Te ha sentado mal el alcohol?

 

\- Sí... debe ser eso...

 

\- Si quieres te llevo a casa, vivimos cerca, marimo.

 

\- ¿Y tu pelirroja? - contestó el peliverde en tono de burla levantando la cabeza para mirar a Sanji.

 

\- Sinceramente... me atrae menos de lo que pensaba... y éso es muy raro... ¿Crees que debería preocuparme? - Sanji miraba hacia otro lado.

 

\- Sí, deberías ir a un hospital – rió Zoro. Esas palabras, por pocas y simples que fueran, tenían algo de esperanza – volvamos a la sala, creo que esa arpía no se ha cebado bastante conmigo – ambos salieron del baño.

 

\- Ya, ya... lo que pasa es que quieres que te bese otra vez - _*¿¡¿¡¿¡¿POR QUÉ HE DICHO ESO?!?!?!? ¡Seré gilipollas!*_ Sanji estaba paralizado.

 

Zoro, que iba un par de pasos delante de él, se giró y le miró algo sorprendido, porque tampoco sabía que contestar – Cara diana – fue lo único que consiguió articular.

 

Sanji salió corriendo hacia el salón, escapando de aquella situación incómoda.

 

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! - gritó el rubio sentándose de golpe en su sitio, y volviendo a colocar la mano inconscientemente sobre la camiseta de Zoro.

 

\- ¿Qué hacíais? - preguntó Brook con curiosidad.

 

\- Yo quería mear, y éste cabeza de alga cagaba... ¡a lo mejor cagas plancton, ¿eh, marimo?! - Sanji era un experto picando al peliverde.

 

\- Cállate imbécil.

 

\- Bueno, sigamos con el juego – Nami tiró – Roronoa Zoro... volvemos a encontrarnos... hehehe – la pelirroja estaba en la cúspide de la maldad en esos momentos, pensando en las mil y una cosas retorcidas que podría imponer a Zoro como atrevimiento.

 

\- Beso – respondió secamente.

 

\- ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Quéeeeee?!?!?!? - gritaron todos a la vez.

 

\- Vale, he de reconocer que no me esperaba este giro de acontecimientos – respondió la pelirroja.

 

\- Zoro-san, sé que lo haces por mi, sé que soy irresistible... - comentaba Brook mientras se retorcía en el puf sensualmente, buscando una postura enrevesada pero cómoda.

 

Robin y Franky sonrieron de forma maquiavélica. Y Nami tiró de nuevo – Sanji-kun – todos rieron. Todos esperaban que saliera él. Si existía un dios, desde luego Zoro no le caía nada bien.

¿O sí?

 

Zoro y Sanji se miraron, dejando entre ver, sólo para ellos, la tensión que se había generado en el pasillo unos minutos antes.

 

\- Venga, marimo, hazlo rápido, como las inyecciones... - Sanji estaba serio, pero parecía nervioso.

 

 _*Antes actuaba tan... normal... me ha dado un pico como si nada, pero ahora, mírale... se va a poner a temblar de un momento a otro... *_ pensaba el peliverde.

 

\- Ya os habéis dado un pico, así que... - Nami empezaba a sangrar por la nariz lentamente. Su expresión era una mezcla entre perversión, maldad y algo indescriptible.

 

\- ¡Con lengua! - gritó Robin demostrando demasiada vitalidad para lo que ella había mostrado desde que todos se conocían. Habían despertado a la bestia.

 

\- ¿Robin...? - dijeron Franky y Brook con total cara de confusión.

 

\- O-Oi.. con lengua no – Sanji estaba rojísimo, tanto que parecía un coral.

 

\- ¡Sanji-san tiene vergüenza! - canturreó Brook.

 

\- ¡No es eso! - gritó Sanji a la defensiva.

 

\- ¡Sanji-san se ha puesto rojo! - Brook continuaba canturreando con el fin de incordiar al rubio.

 

\- Venga, Sanji-kun... es un juego inocente... - respondió la pelirroja relamiéndose como una serpiente antes de cazar un ratoncillo.

 

El cocinero no sabía donde meterse. La voz de Zoro le sentó como un balde de agua fría - Ero-cook – y le sacó de aquella pesadilla, para introducirle en otra – si lo prefieres, quédate en bolas...

 

\- ¡No! - _*¡Joder, mierda!*_ \- Venga, ¡bésame!

 

\- ¡Parece un culebrón! - gritó Brook, y Franky rió a carcajadas, cosa que hizo reír a las dos chicas.

 

\- Bien – respondió el peliverde. Todos reían y hablaban, pero Sanji era incapaz de oír nada salvo sus propios latidos y su agitada respiración. Zoro se acercaba a él a una velocidad tan lenta que Sanji estaba a punto de estallar.

De repente, sus labios se juntaron. El rubio sintió como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho; y por su parte, Zoro, creía que iba a sufrir un infarto. No sabía de dónde estaba sacando el valor.

Sanji abrió ligeramente los labios para dejar paso a la lengua de Zoro, que no tardó en entrar.

Se fundieron en un beso. Ambas lenguas recorrían por completo la cavidad del otro. Lamían y mordían sus labios sin control alguno.

En algún momento del beso, Sanji, inconscientemente, había agarrado a Zoro por la nuca, y éste, al rubio por la cintura, acercándole a él. Aquel beso se tornaba más y más intenso por momentos.

 

El barullo había cesado, pero ellos no se habían percatado. Todos estaban mirándoles pasmados. Nadie se esperara que fuera a durar tanto, y que fuera a ser... así.

 

\- Franky, grábalo con el móvil, creo que Usopp querrá ver ésto mañana... - comentó Brook en un susurro.

 


	3. Chapter 3

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, provocando que el ambiente rompiera. Sanji y Zoro se separaron el uno del otro del susto. Todos estaban algo descolocados, todo había pasado tan deprisa, nadie sabía que decir, y el teléfono seguía sonando rompiendo aquel silencio sepulcral que inundaba la habitación.

Ni Sanji ni Zoro sabían que hacer, ni siquiera podían mirarse a la cara. Fue un shock.

Franky, por su parte, guardaba el móvil cuidadosamente, tras haber grabado aquella escena, sin dejar de mirar a sus dos amigos. Ninguno sabía que habían sido grabados.

 

\- Creo que alguien debería responder – murmuró Robin con una risita.

 

Nami se levantó deprisa y llegó hasta aquel teléfono fijo que descansaba sobre una mesita - ¿Diga? - contestó – ¡Oh, Ace! ¿Todo bien?

 

Los demás únicamente podían oír una voz distorsionada al otro lado del teléfono y no lograban entender nada de lo que decía, pero por las respuestas de Nami, podía suponerse.

 

La pelirroja estalló a carcajadas de repente – Lo siento, Ace, sé que podíamos haberte avisado pero haha... Bueno, al menos te está gustando – toda la sala enrojeció de repente. Sobre todo Zoro y Sanji, que ya estaban rojos de por sí – ¡Venga, no disimules, imbécil, sabes que sí! – rió - Aquí... está todo bien, sí. Luffy se durmió hace rato. Lo estamos pasando bastante bien – rió, y miró a los presentes con picardía – Aunque es algo tarde, así que pronto nos iremos – Ace la contestaba, pero seguían sin conseguir entender una sola palabra – Bueno, venga, pásalo bien el resto de la noche... haha Buenas noches, ano de fuego – y colgó, pero antes de que lo hiciera, los presentes pudieron, ésta vez, distinguir varios insultos y alteración, por parte del pecoso, hacia la pelirroja.

 

Volvió a su asiento – Bien, ¿seguimos jugando? - dijo con total normalidad, intentando encubrir su perversión. Todos la miraron algo boquiabiertos, no sabían que hacer.

 

\- Nami-san... - comenzó a decir Brook - parece que no te irás de ésta sala sin que te bese, ¿no? Está bien, haré el esfuerzo, me sacrificaré por ti. Déjame ver tus bragas.

 

\- Aléjate de mi.

 

\- Bueno, no veo nada de malo en continuar un rato más – respondió la morena, y añadió una risita nerviosa.

 

\- ¡Oi, chicos, decid algo! - les gritó Franky al peliverde y al rubio. Éstos volvieron en sí, tras haber dejado que su cerebro se fuera de su cuerpo y haberse quedado como dos peleles sentados mirando a la nada.

 

\- Yo... estoy algo cansado... creo que voy a irme a casa ya – respondió Zoro.

 

\- Sí... Entonces yo... yo también – añadió Sanji. Nadie puso ninguna objeción al respecto. Parecía que todos estaban un poco en shock, y decidieron que lo mejor era dejarles tranquilos. Todos aceptaron y decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas también. Acababa de pasar algo bastante gordo.

 

Todos empezaron a vestirse. Cuando a Zoro sólo le quedaba por poner la camiseta, fue a cogerla y vio que Sanji seguía teniendo su mano sobre ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. No quería intercambiar palabras con el rubio pero tenía que cogerla, así que disimuló como si estuviese haciendo otra cosa, con el fin de que el cocinero acabara moviéndose para alcanzar alguna de sus prendas, pero éste no se movía, así que no tuvo más remedio que tirar ligeramente de aquella prenda. Tras varios tirones suaves, consiguió adueñarse de ella casi en su totalidad, sólo necesitaba un tirón más. Sanji no se estaba dando cuenta porque mantenía una conversación con los demás. Pero en el último tirón se percató, y se giró sobresaltado, para encontrarse a escasos centímetros de la cara de Zoro. Durante una milésima de segundo, se quedaron congelados al hacer contacto visual, pero consiguieron reaccionar a tiempo.

El peliverde se puso en pie y se colocó la camiseta con normalidad. El resto se limitaba a recoger latas, platos y restos de suciedad de la fiesta, no estaba bien dejarlo así.

 

 _*Esto se torna más gélido y raro por momentos, si no actuamos de forma normal... los demás pensarán cosas raras... ¡¿Aunque qué iban a pensar sino?! Es normal... si hasta yo empiezo a pensarlo... mierda*_ \- Oi, marimo, recoge un poco tú también, que eres el que más ha bebido.

 

 _*Esto es bueno, ha dicho algo, es buena señal, olvida lo que acaba de pasar, aunque no quieras*_ \- Tsk... yo recojo mi parte, tu a barrer todas las cenizas de tabaco. _*Es lo mejor para los dos. Supongo.*_

 

\- Maldito marimo... - ya no le insultaba con algún motivo. Tenía razón, estaban de acuerdo, simplemente sentía que con ese insulto se recuperaba algo de normalidad, aunque el ambiente estaba muy tenso y cargado. Y todos lo notaban.

 

Terminaron pronto de recoger, y todos abandonaron la casa de Luffy y salieron a la calle. Se había puesto a llover, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para que tuvieran que andar deprisa. Ninguno había traído paraguas. Debían ser las 3 de la mañana, no había nadie por la calle, ni siquiera taxis. No era una zona muy concurrida.

 

\- Mierda... yo tenía que coger un taxi... ¿y ahora qué hago? - murmuró Franky.

 

\- ¿Para qué ibas a coger un taxi? - respondió Robin.

 

\- Oh, pues no sé, ¿para irme a casa? - respondió el peliazul sonriendo sarcásticamente.

 

\- Eso es absurdo, tú hoy duermes conmigo – respondió la morena. Franky enmudeció y se sonrojó. Ésta le guiñó un ojo, le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó hacia su coche - ¡Hasta mañana, chicos! - gritaron ambos mientras se iban, y el resto les contestó con un gesto.

 

\- Franky-san... tiene mucha suerte – dijo Brook sin dejar de mirarlos.

 

\- ¿Por qué siempre llevas esa careta? Es algo siniestra... ¡de hecho, creo que nunca te he visto la cara! - comentó Nami algo indignada.

 

\- Porque es misteriosa, además me agrada. Podría quitármela, pero ya sabes el precio, ¡Yohohoho! - rió Brook.

 

\- No te rías tan alto, es tarde, despertaremos a la gente que duerme en sus casas – susurró el rubio.

 

Todos caminaban deprisa por aquellas oscuras calles, que únicamente estaban iluminadas por farolas mal repartidas a lo largo del camino. La lluvia aumentaba poco a poco.

 

\- He aparcado un poco lejos – dijo de repente Zoro.

 

\- No, es que te has perdido y hemos aparcado a un par de manzanas, en vez de aparcar delante de su casa – todos menos Zoro rieron – Vuelvo contigo también, así que déjame conducir a la vuelta, es tarde, me gustaría llegar a casa antes de las 12 de la mañana – volvieron a reír.

 

Al peliverde no le hacía gracia ser el blanco de las burlas del cocinero, pero al menos hablaban, y se estaba restaurando cierta normalidad. Era agradable, aunque falsa. Nami llegó a su coche, que no estaba muy lejos y se despidió de ellos.

 

\- Buenas noches, Sanji-kun – le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla - Buenas noches, Brook-san – se quedó mirándole – si no te quitas la máscara, no puedo darte dos besos.

 

\- No hace falta, Nami-san – el enmascarado, cogió la mano de la pelirroja con la suya e hizo el gesto de besarla sin siquiera quitarse la máscara – Buenas noches.

 

Nami asintió amable – Buenas noches, Zoro – le dio dos besos al igual que a Sanji – no te enfades, te devolveré la katana en cuanto pueda – y le sonrió. Zoro hizo una mueca de enfurruñamiento como respuesta, pero era incapaz de permanecer enfadado de verdad con ella, eran amigos, además, él ya sabía que acabaría devolviéndole su preciada katana. _*¿Entonces... por qué acepté su chantaje? ¿Acaso era una excusa... quería jugar...?*_.

 

La pelirroja abandonó el grupo y se dirigió hacia lujoso coche. Los chicos siguieron caminando por las desiertas y empapadas calles de la ciudad. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al coche de Brook.

 

\- ¡Vaya, es un coche muy bonito! - Sanji estaba realmente sorprendido. Era un Bentley negro clásico.

 

\- Gracias, Sanji-san, era de mi abuelo, me lo cedió en la herencia.

 

\- Es bonito – dijo Zoro.

 

\- Bueno, buenas noches, qué descanséis, chicos – les dio un abrazo a cada uno y se montó en su coche.

 

El rubio y el peliverde seguían su camino y la lluvia cada vez era más pesada, se estaban empapados. El ambiente, que normalmente era falsamente hostil, pues en verdad eran amigos y se tenían cariño, ahora era gélido. No podían mirarse a la cara, no sabían qué decir. En la fiesta todo pasó tan rápido. Estaban jugando, haciendo el tonto, provocándose el uno al otro, como siempre. Pero ése último beso había sido real.

 

 _*Le di ese “pico inocente” para demostrarle que tenía más huevos que él... pero... *_ pensó el rubio.

 

 _*Me lancé... me comporté así para “ganarle la partida”. Siempre está picándome, se cree más fuerte que yo, y no lo es. *_ \- Definitivamente, yo soy más fuerte – el peliverde había soltado aquella frase de sopetón, en medio del silencio de la noche. El no pretendía decirla, pretendía pensarla, al igual que el resto de la conversación que mantenía consigo mismo, pero su cerebro le traicionó. Estaba helado. ¿Cómo respondería Sanji a eso?

 

\- ¿Qué? - Sanji se paró  _en seco_. ~~(N/A: chiste fácil, porque está lloviendo)~~

 

\- Nada – continuó Zoro andando intentando que dejara el tema.

 

\- No, nada no ¡¿Te crees más fuerte que yo, idiota?¿A qué ha venido eso?! - el peliverde terminó parándose a un par de metros del rubio, ya que éste no le seguía.

 

\- Sólo pensaba, y mi cerebro me ha jugado una mala pasada y lo ha dicho en voz alta – hizo una pausa durante la cual Sanji no le interrumpió – Y sí, soy más fuerte que tú – terminó diciendo dándole la espalda. _*¡¿Acaso busco pelearme con él? Sé a dónde me llevará picarle!*_

 

\- ¡¿Así que pensabas que tú eres más fuerte que yo?! - Sanji le lanzó una brutal patada que lo dejó apoyado contra la pared, en un punto ciego de la calle. No había ninguna parola cerca así que quedaron sumidos por la oscuridad y el silencio. Después, haciendo alarde de su flexibilidad, levantó su pierna esta dejarla a la altura de la cabeza de Zoro apoyada en la pared. Y se encendió un cigarrillo, al ver que su oponente no hacia nada al respecto – ¿Ahora no dices nada, cabeza de alga? - se inclinó un poco sobre él, amenazante, olvidando que hace no mucho, se habían besado y había sentido algo. Pero Zoro se limitaba a observarle en silencio, y éso le ponía de los nervios. No podía ver la mirada del peliverde, pero podía sentirla. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre ellos, haciendo que el flequillo de Sanji se pegara a su rostro.

 

De repente, un coche se paró frente a ellos y les enfocó con los faros, cegándolos momentáneamente - ¿¡No habéis tenido suficiente con lo de antes!?¡Iros a un motel!¡Yohohohohoho!

 

Sanji se giró sin apartar la pierna de su sitio. No le costó mucho reconocer al sujeto. Su voz y su risa eran inconfundibles - ¡Brook!¡No estamos haciendo nada de eso! - su mente pareció volver a recordar los hechos de la fiesta y se sonrojó - ¡Lárgate de una vez!¡¿Qué cojones estabas haciendo hasta ahora?!

 

\- ¡Pasaba por aquí! - respondió Brook sin mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

 

\- ¿¡Nos estabas siguiendo!? - gritó Zoro de repente.

 

\- ¡Solo un poquito! - contestó desde el coche - ¡Tenía curiosidad!

 

\- ¡Maldito mirón!¡Lárgate, estábamos peleando!¡Nada más! - gritó Sanji. _*La verdad es que esta postura... no es la más indicada dadas las circunstancias... *_

 

\- ¡Qué irascible, Sanji-san! - respondió Brook - ¡Zoro-san no parece que esté peleando!

 

 _*Lo cierto es que... *_ Sanji miró a Zoro. No se estaba defendiendo para nada, estaba literalmente acorralado entre su pierna y la pared, sin oponer resistencia; ni siquiera le había insultado. _*Qué demonios... *_

 

De repente, Zoro apartó la pierna de Sanji, pero no violentamente sino, con total normalidad - Brook, lárgo de aquí – su mirada seria, aunque tranquila, aterró a Brook, que se fue conduciendo a toda prisa y en dirección prohibida con tal de huir del peliverde – Un día de éstos se mata con el coche, parece mentira que sea el mayor de todos nosotros – siguió caminando hacia el coche, que no andaba lejos, y Sanji le siguió algo confuso.

 

Llegaron al coche de Zoro, Sanji intentó ser el conductor pero Zoro le dedicó una mirada gélida y de repente ser copiloto y llegar a casa 5 horas después no le parecía tan mala idea. En cualquier otra circunstancia habría retado al marimo, pero en ese momento, no se veía capaz. Se sentía algo vulnerable y no sabía por qué, o no quería reconocerlo.

Durante todo el trayecto no intercambiaron palabra alguna. Sanji miraba por la ventana como las gotas de agua resbalaban por los cristales como lágrimas. Estaban pasando por una zona transitada de la ciudad y había muchas luces, muchos locales de alterne, y muchos letreros luminosos que cegaban. Éstas luces se veían distorsionadas debido a los dibujos que se trazaban en la ventana por el rastro de las gotas de agua.

Zoro aparcó frente a su casa.

 

\- Buenas noches, Sanji – ni siquiera le había mirado al decirlo.

 

Sanji miró al peliverde durante unos segundos. _*Me ha llamado Sanji... siempre me llama por motes*_ Soltó el cinturón del asiento. Cada movimiento, lo hacía con una pesada lentitud, esperando que el peliverde le detuviera en algún momento. _*Ésto es absurdo, que le den*_ pensó con arrogancia, pero le dolió - Buenas noches, Zoro – salió dando un portazo, aunque no demasiado fuerte, sólo para asegurarse de que cerraba bien. Oyó como Zoro volvía a encender el motor del coche. _*Bueno, pues ya está. Mañana será un nuevo día, ninguno hablará de ésto y seguiremos como siempre*_ continuó caminando _*No me lo creo ni yo*_ se peinó con los dedos la rubia melena hacia atrás. _*Sí, vale también podía haberle dicho yo algo. ¡Pero fue él el que me besó el último, tenía que haberlo hecho él, no yo!*_ Buscaba las típicas excusas para justificar su comportamiento, incluso cuando él mismo sabía que no estaba siendo justo. Se dirigió a su apartamento sin girarse en ningún momento, perdido en sus pensamientos y dejando que la lluvia terminara de calarlo de arriba a abajo; ya no tenía sentido intentar cubrirse.

Abrió la puerta, entró sin siquiera encender la luz y dejó la llave sobre un cenicero de la entrada. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la metió en la lavadora.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta aporreándola, como si tuvieran prisa.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

POV Zoro:

 

\- Definitivamente, yo soy más fuerte – dije. Fue un error, no planeaba decirlo en alto, simplemente se me escapó. Aunque estar bebido no es excusa, bebí hace mucho, ya no estoy bajo los efectos de la bebida.

 

\- ¿Qué? - Sanji se paró en seco.

 

\- Nada – respondí. Sólo quería que dejara el tema, pero sabía que no lo haría.

 

\- No, nada no ¡¿Te crees más fuerte que yo, idiota?¿A qué ha venido eso?! - Sanji estaba enfadado, para variar, así que detuve mi avance y me giré para mirarle.

 

\- Sólo pensaba, y mi cerebro me ha jugado una mala pasada y lo ha dicho en voz alta – hice una pausa durante la cual nos quedamos en silencio, parecía haberse calmado – Y sí, soy más fuerte que tú – no sé por qué añadí eso, pero me salió del alma. Y lo dije sabiendo perfectamente que con ello le estaba provocando.

 

\- ¡¿Así que pensabas que tú eres más fuerte que yo?! - Sanji me dio una patada y me estampó contra la pared. Colocó su pierna justo al lado de mi cabeza, apoyada en la pared de ladrillo viejo, y se encendió un cigarrillo. No sé por qué no me defendí, no me apetecía... supongo – ¿Ahora no dices nada, cabeza de alga? - se inclinó un poco sobre mi, amenazante, y eso, de alguna manera me excitó un poco. Joder, hacía nada nos habíamos besado, y no había sido un piquito, nos habíamos comido la boca como perras en celo, y parecía haberlo olvidado. No hice ni dije nada, sólo le observé, aunque a duras penas, pues estábamos en uno de esos puntos de la calle que no estaban iluminados por ninguna farola, y no había ninguna cerca. Notaba su respiración acelerada, y sabía la postura en la que estaba. Sólo podía pensar en alargar el brazo y pegarle a mi. Joder, es que incluso su... ya sabes, estaba cerca de mí. Renegar esos pensamientos en mi cabeza era inútil en esos momentos. Me gustaba Sanji, me ponía, mucho. Era raro, muy raro, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

 

De repente los faros de un coche nos iluminaron, no podía ver de quién se trataba porque me cegaba la luz, pero no tardé en averiguarlo.

 

\- ¿¡No habéis tenido suficiente con lo de antes!?¡Iros a un motel!¡Yohohohohoho!

 

Sanji se giró sin apartar la pierna de su sitio - ¡Brook!¡No estamos haciendo nada de eso!¡Lárgate de una vez!¡¿Qué cojones estabas haciendo hasta ahora?!

 

\- ¡Pasaba por aquí! - respondió Brook sin mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

 

\- ¿¡Nos estabas siguiendo!? - grité.

 

\- ¡Solo un poquito! - contestó desde el coche - ¡Tenía curiosidad!

 

\- ¡Maldito mirón!¡Lárgate, estábamos peleando!¡Nada más! - gritó Sanji.

 

Peleando... claro... Si supiera lo que pasa por mi cabeza en estos momentos...

 

\- ¡Qué irascible, Sanji-san! - respondió Brook - ¡Zoro-san no parece que esté peleando!

 

Sanji me miró confundido y sorprendido. ¿Acaso acababa de darse cuenta de que no me estaba defendiendo? Qué idiota.

 

Aparté la pierna de Sanji - Brook, lárgo de aquí – Éste, asustado, se fue conduciendo a toda prisa y en dirección prohibida con tal de huir de mi. Soy aterrador, lo sé. – Un día de éstos se mata con el coche, parece mentira que sea el mayor de todos nosotros – seguí caminando hacia el coche, y Sanji no tardó en seguir mis pasos.

Cuando llegamos, Sanji pensó en ser el conductor, pero me negué con una mirada y no puso objeción alguna. Durante todo el trayecto no dijimos palabra alguna. Tampoco se me ocurría nada que decir, pero dado que él tampoco intentaba hablar... se limitaba a mirar por la ventana. Tsk...

No voy bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero por si acaso espero que no me pare la poli...

Aparqué delante de su edificio. No sabía si decirle algo, quería... pero... joder.

 

\- Buenas noches, Sanji – ni siquiera le miré al decirlo. _*¿Qué me pasa...?Yo... no quiero dejar ésto así... *_ pensé.

 

Sanji me miró durante unos segundos. Pensé que respondería algo cortante, o quizás intentaría hablar del tema. Sólo rezaba porque no se fuera así. Habría sido más fácil si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera empezado la conversación. ¿Pero cómo? Somos amigos desde hace años, nos peleamos, disfrutamos discutiendo, pero somos amigos. Él es un mujeriego, y yo... bueno, me tomo las cosas con calma, sólo he salido con 1 chica en mi vida... Kuina me gustó cuando éramos pequeños, pero salir salir... sólo con Tashigi, su hermana gemela. ¿Cómo iba a pasar algo entre nosotros? Era imposible... incluso si yo pensaba que me gustaba un hombre por primera vez... incluso si ese beso había sido mejor que cualquiera de los que me dio Tashigi hace años... Él jamás cedería o reconocería algo así. Es demasiado orgulloso, seguro que hasta es homófobo. Tsk...

Sanji soltó el cinturón del asiento, y sentí como mis esperanzas se desvanecían. Lentamente fue moviéndose para salir del coche.

 

\- Buenas noches, Zoro – y salió dando un portazo, aunque no demasiado fuerte, sólo para asegurarse de que cerraba bien.

 

 _*Vale, bien. Ya está. Se acabó. Lo dejaremos estar. Ha sido como un lío de una noche y punto. Los demás lo dejarán pasar si ven que nosotros hacemos lo mismo*_ encendí el motor de nuevo mientras mi mente divagaba.

 _*No. ¡Me niego! Voy a hablar con él.*_ Salí del coche y corrí hacia su apartamento, terminando de empaparme. Habíamos dejado el coche totalmente encharcado. Cuando me encontré frente a su puerta, dudé, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. ¡Necesitaba verle! Aporreé la puerta con impaciencia.

 

Fin del POV Zoro.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _*Son casi las 4 de la mañana... ¿quién...?*_ dio un paso hacia delante. _*No puede ser... ¿¡no será....!?*_ Una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa brotó en el rostro del rubio, y corrió hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, respiró hondo e intentó borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. La abrió.

 

\- ¡¿Zoro...?! - intentó disimular su felicidad, haciéndose el sorprendido y confundido, pero era un mal mentiroso. Había conseguido ocultar la sonrisa, pero la sonrisa de sus ojos no la podía ocultar.

 

\- Sanji... - dijo el peliverde en voz baja mirándole con la respiración entrecortada – ...yo...

 

El rubio, sin pensar en sus actos, le agarró de la camiseta y le metió en su piso de un tirón violento, y le plantó un beso intenso. Con los ojos cerrados, cerró la puerta rápidamente y empujó al peliverde contra ella, que no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia, se dejó llevar y traer como un pelele.

Mientras se besaban, Zoro comenzó a acariciar la cintura y la espalda del cocinero por encima de la ropa, mientras Sanji profundizaba el beso introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del mayor, apretándole contra la puerta.

 

El peliverde cortó el beso haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, mientras Sanji seguía besando su mejilla y su cuello, para luego volver a desplazarse a su boca – S-Sanji... Creo que... - hablaba entre beso y beso - que deberíamos... hablar sobre ésto... - dijo sin confianza alguna en sus palabras.

 

\- Sí... deberíamos... - respondía a intervalos de varios besos – hablar de ésto...

 

Consiguieron cortar el beso y separarse unos centímetros, recuperaron un poco la respiración y se miraron fijamente. Alguno de unos dos tendría que empezar la conversación. En lugar de eso, ambos volvieron a juntarse con más fuerza que antes incluso, saboreando al otro.

 

 _*No me puedo creer que esté pasando ésto, ¡pero gracias, Dios!*_ pensaba el rubio.

 

El peliverde desabotonaba la camisa de Sanji mientras besaba su cuello con lujuria contenida.

 

El rubio besaba el suyo mientras frotaba su mano contra el ya endurecido miembro de espadachín por encima del pantalón.

El cocinero dibujó una línea con su lengua desde la clavícula del peliverde hasta el lóbulo, y después lo mordió. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez acercándole hacia sí por la nuca, mientras el peliverde le acariciaba la mejilla.

 

 _*Ese gesto... joder, es tan tierno... no me esperaba que el marimo éste fuera así *_ pensó Sanji mordiendo el labio inferior de Zoro.

 

 _*Su piel es muy suave, quiero besar todo su cuerpo*_ pensó Zoro mientras con la otra mano agarraba el trasero del rubio.

 

Ninguno hablaba pero en sus mentes, miles de pensamientos eróticos se enlazaban unos con otros. No podían perder tiempo en hablar, no cuando quedaba poco tiempo para que amaneciera. El aterrador amanecer. La noche era su aliada, les hacía sentir protegidos, podían ser ellos mismos, sin miedo a ser juzgados. La oscuridad, facilitaba mucho las cosas. Sin embargo, el día suponía hacer frente a lo que estaba pasando, a hablarlo, a intentar expresar con palabras los sentimientos, cosa que no tenía sentido. Los sentimientos tienen sentido porque no son explicables, son sensaciones.

No querían que llegara ese momento, sólo querían disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

 

Zoro levantó a Sanji, que se abrazó a él – Dormitorio – dijo, al separarse de sus labios momentáneamente. Ni siquiera hizo falta que lo preguntara, era una afirmación.

 

\- Segunda habitación a la izquierda – respondió el rubio mientras le mordía el cuello.

 

El peliverde comenzó a caminar en dirección a la citada habitación.

 

Sanji no pudo evitar reírse – Alga desubicada, ¡aquí no es!¡Te has vuelto a perder!

 

\- Cállate – dijo sonrojándose aún más de lo que estaba – guíame.

 

El rubio le llevó con gestos hasta la habitación en cuestión, y una vez allí Zoro le lanzó a la cama como si de un saco se tratara. Se quitó la camiseta y se lanzó sobre él.

Las manos de Sanji recorrían el musculoso torso de su amante, mientras éste le besaba apasionadamente. El rubio se libró de su molesta camisa y la tiró hacia un lateral de la habitación.

El peliverde, con una mano acariciaba y agarraba sus cabellos pegándolo contra él, mientras con la otra masajeaba por encima de la ropa el miembro de su amigo. No tardó en sacarle los pantalones de un tirón, desesperado por tenerlo desnudo bajo él. Se deshizo también de sus ropas y de la ropa interior del rubio, y comenzó a besarle sus poderosas piernas, centrándose en el interior de los muslos.

 

Sanji sentía mucho calor, estaba demasiado excitado, su miembro estaba tan tenso que rozaba con su viente ejerciendo presión, así que decidió aliviarse así mismo, empezando a masajearlo.

 

Pero Zoro le sujetó la mano, y se la retiró – De eso nada, tendrás que esperar – y sonrió lascivamente.

 _*Maldito sea... *_ pensaba el rubio para sí.

Poco a poco, el peliverde fue subiendo hasta quedarse frente al miembro de su compañero, que le miraba jadeante, suplicando que le aliviara de una vez. Zoro no pudo negarse ante tal silenciosa propuesta. Introdujo la polla de Sanji en su boca y comenzó a lamerla en toda su extensión. La apretó, después, fuertemente entre sus manos y comenzó a lamer el glande y dibujar círculos sobre él, aplicando presión en el centro. El rubio le agarraba el cabello.

Siguió introduciéndolo totalmente en su boca, y comenzó a subir y bajar, mientras las caderas de Sanji aumentaban el ritmo. Éste, intentaba no mirarle porque sabía que si lo hacía, sería una visión demasiado erótica para él y se correría antes de tiempo, pero llegado a un punto, no puedo evitarlo. Veía como su virilidad desaparecía por completo en la boca de su amante, mientras éste se masajeaba la suya propia, y gemía jadeante. Fue demasiado para él.

 

\- ¡Apártate... voy a... ! - Sanji intentó quitarle antes de irse en su boca, pero Zoro se resistió, y no pudo aguantarse – ¡... Lo siento!

 

Zoro se levantó de sus piernas y se acercó a él, relamiéndose los labios – No lo sientas... yo he querido... - se lanzó otra vez contra él, y lo besó.

 

 _*No puedo evitar pensar en qué pasará mañana... Joder, esto está siendo... increíble*_ pensaba el peliverde.

 

Ambos se pusieron de rodillas en la cama, uno frente a otro, mientras se besaban, masturbándose el uno al otro.

 

 _*Si vamos a hacerlo... ¿Quién va a dar a quién...?*_ pensó Sanji _*¡Que eso duele! El no se va a dejar... ¡pero yo tampoco! ¡Yo quiero darle a él!*_

 

 _*Quiero darle... Pero, ¿y si no quiere? ¿Y si quiere dar él? Con lo orgulloso que es... *_ pensaba Zoro.

 

_*¿Cómo será dar a Zoro...? Joder, sólo de pensarlo... *_

 

Zoro paró el beso y le miró jadeante, recuperando el aliento - ¿Quién va a dar a quién? - por fin uno había hecho la pregunta del millón.

 

\- Yo a ti – respondió el rubio sin dudar.

 

\- No, yo a ti

 

\- ¡No, yo!

 

\- ¡He dicho que yo!

 

\- ¡Cállate, seré yo!

 

\- ¡Inténtalo si puedes!

 

Ante tal provocación, Sanji se lanzó encima de él, y comenzó a besarle mientras Zoro se “resistía”. Llevó sus dedos a la boca de Zoro pero éste se negaba a lamerlos como protesta.

 

\- Bien, lo haré yo – Sanji mojó sus dedos con saliva, y después, comenzó a acariciar la entrada de su amante con ellos. Introdujo un primer dígito, y Zoro se quejó, pero al cabo de unos segundos introdujo un segundo y tercer dígito. Zoro gemía bajo él, era una visión perfecta. Ese mastodonte cabeza de musgo, bajo su poder. Volvió a besarle, y su compañero se le aferró a la espalda, mientras introducía lentamente su miembro en él.

Zoro gritó; parecía doler mucho. Fue ahí cuando Sanji dio las gracias por no ser él quien estaba en esa situación. Al final, entró en él, y un espasmo recorrió ambos cuerpos.

 

 _*Joder, está muy apretado... *_ \- Joder, marimo...

 

\- ¡Cállate! ...y espera un poco... - respondió.

 

Ambos se quedaron en esa postura durante un par de minutos, besándose, y cuando Zoro ya se había acostumbrado a la intrusión, el rubio comenzó el movimiento.

El peliverde ya no gemía de dolor, gemía de placer, y eso excitaba aún más al rubio, que se movía dentro de él mientras masajeaba el henchido miembro de su compañero.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas, sintió que el final estaba cerca, y aumentó el ritmo. Entraba y salía frenéticamente de él, mientras el otro jadeaba y gemía cada vez más alto.

 

\- ¡Oh, por dios... ! - dijo para sí el rubio.

 

Zoro se mordía el labio, y su expresión hacía que todo el auto-control del cocinero se esfumara.

No tardaron en correrse, Sanji quedó tendido encima de Zoro, exhausto, depositando suaves besos sobre su cuello.

 

\- … ¿Ha... ha estado bien? - preguntó el rubio mientras su respiración recuperaba un ritmo normal.

 

\- Joder... - fue lo único que pudo responder el peliverde.

 

Sanji sentía curiosidad. *Vale... le ha dolido al principio... pero... luego... - ¡Tsk! - Se levantó del pecho de Zoro, que ya había conseguido tener una respiración acompasada, y se puso a cuatro patas de espaldas a él. Introdujo sus dedos en su boca y los lamió, para después comenzar a introducirlos en su recto.

Zoro miraba la escena, paralizado. _*¿Quiere que... que yo... ? Eso está hecho *_

 

\- Con cuidado... - murmuró Sanji.

 

\- Con todo el cuidado que pueda... - el peliverde besaba su fina espalda y acariciaba su pecho, mientras rozaba la entrada del otro con la punta de su pene. Poco a poco fue introduciéndose en él, mientras el otro ahogaba sus quejas, apretando los dientes. Una vez dentro, esperó a que su amante estuviera preparado, y luego, comenzó a moverse.

 

Sanji gemía bajo él. Su fino y pálido cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que tocaba su punto débil.

 

\- ..M-Más rápido, estúpido marimo...

 

Zoro aumentó la rapidez de sus embestidas haciendo que Sanji jadeara cada vez más rápido, acercándose al clímax.

Sanji cayó sobre la cama, sintiendo los coletazos del orgasmo. El peliverde salió de él con cuidado y se tumbó a su lado. Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron con cariño, para después descansar en silencio.

 

El rubio se incorporó para coger la cajetilla de tabaco y el mechero de la mesilla de noche. Se encendió un cigarrillo y volvió a tumbarse al lado de su compañero, ambos mirando hacia el techo. Las luces del alba empezaban a asomar entre las cortinas, y el día llegaba, trayendo consigo las responsabilidades de los actos.

 

Tras dar unas caladas en silencio...

 

 _*Venga, pregúntale*_ \- Oi... Oi, marimo...

 

\- ¿Qué? - _*Ahora hay que afrontar las cosas... Tsk*_

 

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?¿Esto qué ha sido? - _*Buena pregunta*_

 

\- No lo sé... ¿Qué quieres hacer? - _*Todo es tan complicado*_

 

Dio una larga calada a su cigarro - No lo sé... - suspiró.

 

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, durante el cual sus mentes barajaban las miles de prosibles soluciones u opciones a esa situación.

 

 _*Me gusta... es atractivo, somos amigos, ésto es nuevo para mí, pero está hecho... No sé...*_ pensaba el rubio.

 

 _*Ha estado muy bien... me ha gustado. No me arrepiento. Pero seguro que él... no querrá que nadie lo sepa, seguro.*_ pensaba Zoro.

 

 _*Además... los otros... ¿lo aceptarían? Los chicos se reirían... y las chicas... Robin-chwan es una jodida fujoshi... ¡ESPERA! ¿¡He pasado de estar colado por Nami-swan a acostarme y estar colado por el marimo!? ¡Dios mío! …Y no me arrepiento. ¡Qué miedo!*_ rió Sanji para sí en silencio.

 

 _*No renunciará a Nami y/o a todas las demás mujeres por un pene... por MI pene... ¿En qué estoy pensando?*_ pensó Zoro tristemente _*Supongo que ha sido un polvo de una noche... bueno, tendré que entrenar para mirarle a la cara sin recordar todas las cosas que hicimos ésta noche...*_ sonrió para sí _*Imposible*_

 

 _*Supongo que se refería a empezar una relación... una relación homosexual... con el marimo... parece una broma*_ rió para sí de nuevo _*Hacer ésto... tener citas... hombre, somos amigos, así que lo pasaríamos bien, y el sexo... es inmejorable, de hecho, ¡mejor que con una tía!¡Puto marimo, me ha hecho gay! Pero... me da vergüenza proponérselo*_

 

 _*Venga, Zoro, échale huevos... si te dice que no, le dices que vale, que todo bien... o le pones alguna excusa estúpida como que... que pensaste que él quería éso al preguntarte... Sí, eso es. Vamos, dilo sin más*_ \- Yo...

 

Los ojos de Sanji se abrieron como platos. _*Va a decir algo, venga, por dios... que sea algo bueno*_. Le miró.

 

 _*Ahora termina la frase*_ \- ...Si tu quieres, estoy dispuesto... a que sea algo serio...

 

Nada más terminar la frase, Sanji se le abalanzó encima. _*¡Sí!¡Estúpido marimo, ¿tan difícil era?!*_ pensó, pero se limitó a decir – Bueno, podríamos probar... - desviando la mirada.

 

Zoro le sujetó la cara con una sonrisa arrogante y le obligó a mirarle. Al encontrarse con sus ojos, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír – Eres un gilipollas – y le besó.

 

 

 

 


End file.
